


Foot in both camps

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Camping, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fishing, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, S'mores, Skinny Dipping, There will be Porn, Training, mostly steter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't entirely sure who decided camping was a must for pack-bonding but that person probably regretted it. Or maybe no one would regret it when it ended. They would have to wait and see. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I feel like everyone needed something happy considering the past few episodes of Teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably 2-3 chapters.  
> There will be explicit sex.  
> Set in season 3 but you know i wont kill anyone and well i foresee Ethan joining the right Pack so yeah. 
> 
> @Cinderpaw is a brilliant person to help motivate you 
> 
> I hope you like it let me know what you think

"So we're really doing this, aren't we?" Scott pried as he sat behind Derek's seat leaning on it with one hand as he held hands with Allison with the other.

"Yes." Derek grumbled in the passenger seat, Peter was driving because he didn’t trust Derek not to go at the highest speed since his Camero could go 5x faster than a minivan.

"This isn't a good idea, is it?" Scott whispered as he snuggled into Allison . Isaac was grumpy behind them as he wanted to sit nearer to Derek, Boyd was slowly falling asleep and Erica had her feet up on both of the boys in the back seat, she begged Isaac for a foot rub as they hurt from her high heels. 

"Probably not." Derek sighed as he carried on reading his book. Stiles was sat behind Peter's chair ,moving way too much. In the car behind them was Jackson who was driving,Danny who was cuddling with Ethan and Lydia who was perfecting her make-up and Cora because she didn't want to be stuck in the car with her 'murderous' Uncle for 5 hours.

"We should play 'I Spy' " Stiles interrupted Scott and Derek's conversation as he began the obnoxious game. “I spy with my little eye something beginning with T”   
  
They had been driving for 2 hours when Derek slammed his foot over onto the break making them swerve and Peter had to use his werewolf senses to make sure they didn’t crash into a tree. 

  
  


“Stiles shut the fuck up!And Peter stop encouraging him.” Derek growled as he rubbed his temples.

“How bout you and Stiles swap seats? Then you don’t have to listen to him nor have to pay attention to me” Derek practically threw himself out of the car and pulled the boy out of his seat who slunked into the front seat with a weary look on his face. Peter passed him a packet of Reese's peanut butter cups to try and cheer him up. Derek looked as if he was already questioning why they were doing this trip. Scott gave the Alpha evils as he was bullying his best friend. 

“Derek I am part of your woof pack, sooo stop treating me like I am not” Stiles practically begged. 

“Get your head out your ass ,Derek. Have some fun for once.” Peter demanded as they began driving again. 

  
  


An hour before they got to the woods where they were going Stiles had fell asleep his head lolling against the side of the window and tiny snores escaping from his mouth,he looked adorable Peter thought. He looked so vulnerable as he slept ,his chest rising up and down ,his heart making small pitter-patters. So human. Peter did think the bite was a gift and it was ,but the simplicity,the constant threat of imminent death it was different ,beautiful.

  
  


The young boy was still asleep when they arrived, Peter hadn’t the heart to wake him but Erica did. She clambered out the minivan with little to no silence and slammed her hands against Stiles' window causing him to go crashing into Peter's lap and catching his ribs on the shifter .Peter caught him from falling out of his open door. Which thank the lord he was already in fucking agony ,falling out the car would have been the icing on top of the horrible pain. Erica couldn’t stop giggling and neither could Jackson. Assholes. Stiles was wincing gripping his ribs as he still sat on Peter's lap, it hadn't clicked to him yet who he was sat on. And Peter just didn’t care. Derek had carried two of the tents with a bounding Isaac who was glued to him whilst Scott and Allison carried two others leaving just Jackson and Lydia's tent which was humongous and probably not going to be shared. Erica and Boyd had began to set up the wash area. They had one of those weird shower tent things. 

Peter began rubbing Stiles' back which was what reminded him that,yes,he was sat on a human- scratch that- werewolves lap. He scrambled off of the older man,tripping and getting grass stains on his jeans. Peter's eyes were wide before he sighed and rolled his eyes, standing up and walking to the boot to collect the luggage,throwing three bags at Stiles whilst he carried the rest in two sets of four.   
  
When all the tents were set up , the darkness was coming down and Danny ,Ethan and Jackson had gone to get some firewood as they were all staying in the tent with Lydia who demanded to not be made to do menial tasks. Why was she here again? Now everyone else how to figure out where they were going. 

 

“I am not going anywhere near him” Cora snarled at her Uncle who faked a hurt face. 

 

“I don't want to be with you either , Nibling” Peter chuckled as he lay down to star gaze. Scott began arguing with Derek about how he had to be with Allison in their own tent and Derek said something about not wanting to hear any sex sounds. Boyd and Erica were obviously going together and Erica agreed to let Cora stay with them since they were quite close since the Bank. That left Isaac, Peter and Stiles. Stiles was sat next to Peter trying to understand what constellation Peter was looking at. 

 

“Stiles , your sharing with Peter” Derek demanded before he walked off into the forest. Stiles wasn’t going to complain ,sure, he was creepy and …creepy but Stiles had spent a lot of ,unplanned, time with the man and he was beginning to get use to his company. He didn’t trust him. Not yet. But he didn’t hate him. 

 

With the fire in the middle of the circle of tents, everyone had sat around it for two hours bonding ,telling non-scary ghost stories and gossiping before some of them went to bed. Lydia was asleep before everyone else,Jackson protectively curled around her ,Danny had gone to a lake with Ethan to probably...fondue and Derek had gone to sleep, Isaac slinking in half an hour later. Scott and Allison were rolling about in their tent, giggling. Stiles was roasting a marshmallow on the fire still, it was charcoaled. Peter had been in the tent for ten minutes before he came out to check on the younger boy.   
  
“Are you okay ,little one?” Peter ask with concern in his eyebrows but a smirk on his face. Stiles nodded not taking his eyes off of the overcooked marshmallow. “Look , you need to sleep.” He put out the fire with the sand pot they had brought before he grasped the boy's wrist and pushed him into the tent gently . He then zipped it up himself on the outside. Stiles tried to protest quietly but Peter's shadow had disappeared. 

 

In the morning, Stiles woke alone and before everyone else. He unzipped the tent quietly before he looked around the camp site for Peter, who was nowhere to be seen. He remembered he left his phone in the minivan and ran to go and get it,spare key in hand. Stiles was shocked to see Peter asleep at the back of the mini van where the larger three seats were. 

 

He did that for him. So he didn’t feel uncomfortable sleeping in a tent with a man twice his age. He didn’t know what to think or say ,but there was a small fire bubbling in his gut.

 

 

“Wake up everyone! Time to train”Derek shouted seemingly slightly happier than yesterday. Isaac must have took one for the team. Peter's eyes flickered open and connected with Stiles' who was kneeling in the front seat,phone in his hands,staring at the once sleeping man. 

Everyone came out of the tents all grouchy and yawning except for Lydia who always looked like the sunshine.   
  
Allison was sparring with Scott(not like they actually took it seriously) ,Lydia refused to do anything but mess around with cooking breakfast, Erica ,Isaac and Boyd were trying to attack Derek, Jackson was teaching Danny some techniques that he could use against werewolves whilst slightly arguing with Ethan about methods and Cora had reluctantly agreed to fight with Stiles. She laughed at him when he asked. But little did she know,he had had some practice. Peter helped Lydia with food,even if she did keep 'accidentally' stabbing his hand with the fork. 

 

Cora swiped at Stiles with her clawed nails which he only just dodged and ended up slipping over the muddy ground. Cora snickered at him , before she went to attack him again but instead got a swift kick up into her gut. She clenched her gut for a moment until she growled at Stiles who was now back on his feet. She pounced at him and slashed at his gut,Stiles didn’t move away fast enough and she cut open his stomach. Pain would be an understatement. Yet he perceived ,he would win this one. He straight up pushed Cora back with one punch,which oww something cracked before he roundhouse kicked her in the face. He should have mentioned that he was wearing steel toe boots. She looked pissed like near murderous. He pressed his hand to his gut,the sticky fluid making it uncomfortable. He forgot he was bleeding. 

 

Everyone was staring, at him and Cora who was snarling in a ball on the ground ,with shocked faces. Derek looked angry that Cora had spat out blood but Peter looked angry for a different reason. Scott was proud but confused that he friend was suddenly really good at fighting. But lets be honest no one had ever seen him fight properly. His dad was sheriff it was pretty easy for him to get self defence training,also he would be lying if he didn’t admit that he watch Buffy The Vampire slayer and learned some of the moves. Stiles ended up collapsing onto his ass,sick rising in his throat. Scott rushed over to him to suck away the pain. 

 

“What the hell,Cora ?Why did you cut so deep?” Scott asked enraged as he craddled his best friend putting pressure on the wound. 

 

“We are training to kill the Alpha pack , Scott, not fight bunnies. If your **human** friend cant handle it why is he here? Same for the rest of them, the only one able to stand up for themselves is Allison” Cora snapped as she clicked her dislocated jaw back in place with a grunt. Derek grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away to talk to her about her behaviour. Allison grabbed her first aid kit and ran over to Stiles who had slipped off his ripped shirt. She cleaned the wound which he hardly complained about, before she bandage it up. He still felt ill as he hadn't ate yet. 

 

So they all sat down for breakfast,Cora sulking by her self as she ate her bacon sandwich, Derek ,who had Isaac nearly sat on his lap, was sat with Erica and Boyd listening to them talk about there relationship ,Scott kept an eye on Stiles who had turned paler than usual, Allison on the other hand was eating like an animal as she made conversation with Lydia who was ignoring Jackson due to a small tiff, so he sat with Danny and Ethan who were sharing food like a new couple do. Peter was sat in a tree above where Stiles and Scott were sat reading a book as he had already ate. 

 

By lunchtime everyone had been forced to go on a hike. 

 

Stiles decided to write on everyone for motivation in permanent pen. Cora had '#Forever Alone' on her forehead because he was pissed off at her, Derek had ' Perfect Alpha' on his wrist which wasn’t true but Stiles was sucking up, Danny had 'Gay Guru' on his leg which he was equally happy and annoyed about,Jackson had 'Misses Kipling' on his cheek because lizard from Disney, Erica had 'Catwoman' obviously written on her cleavage and Boyd had 'Luther West' from Resident Evil ,Scott had 'Romeo' which meant Allison had 'Juliet' near their hearts ,Ethan wouldn’t allow Stiles to write on him , Isaac had 'Golden pup' written on his inner arm and Lydia had 'Goddess ' after much argument about whether he could draw on her or not and Peter had '#YOLO' which he couldn’t stop smiling at. Stiles had wrote 'Batman' on himself. 

 

Scott ,Jackson and Ethan were racing each other and Isaac wasn’t far behind, Derek was in front of the pack with Cora arguing with him before Erica and Boyd grabbed her hand and pulled her to go running up the steep hill. Allison and Danny were walking with Lydia slowly behind everyone else but Stiles as she decided to wear crap shoes to go hiking in. And Peter walked side by side with Stiles because of the boys wound he couldn’t walk very fast. 

 

“Thank you, for last night...you didn’t have to” Stiles murmured as he kept his eyes on his feet. 

 

“No problem, Are you in pain? Because...” He gestured to his hand. Stiles shook his head. 

“You can sleep in the tent tonight, I’ve noticed you have a crook in your neck” 

 

“And I’ve noticed you are suddenly very skilled with your hands” Peter said suggestively. “And feet” Stiles nearly tripped over a huge rock because of Peter's statement but the older man caught him. 

 

At the end of the hike was a huge lake that Ethan and Danny were at last night,they had wondered off together again. Jackson and Scott both stripped out of all their clothes and jumped in, Erica joining them as soon as she got there. Allison was slowly being coaxed in by Scott but Lydia sat playing a small board of chess with Boyd. Derek was sunbathing (not that he needed to tan) with a tired Isaac using his lap as a pillow. Lord knows where Cora was, and Stiles let his feet hang in the water as he sat on the dock whilst Peter seemed to be fishing ,his trouser legs rolled up passed his knees, his button up shirt discarded and he bent over his ass surprisingly distracting as he pounced at the fish in the shallow end of the lake. 

 

Everything was calm for once. Stiles bathed in it. 

 

Until he felt something grabbed hold of his ankle and his was pulled into the water,fully clothed. 

 

“Scott! What the fuck?!I just saw all your junk” Stiles wailed as he choked up the water he had swallowed in the process. Scott couldn’t stop laughing at his friend and lets be honest it was not the first time he had seen Scott nor Jackson naked. Allison and Erica it was though. And he wasn’t sure if he should compliment them or act like he didn’t see anything. Erica would probably want a compliment but who knows with Alli. 

 

“Well done to Werewolfitude to you Erica, not that you weren’t hot before you were...I’m gonna shut up” Stiles rambled before he bowed his head in defeat and was met by a massive wave Erica caused. 

 

Stiles was so awkwardly trying to walk back in soaked clothes. And all the confidence he got in return was laughter which he casually flipped them off for. 

 

Night was slowly coming, and all Stiles could stare at whilst walking was the sunset which made him dawdle more ,leaving him alone ,no-one else in sight ,in the end Peter ran back for him and hoisted the boy onto his back without his permission.

 

“You will be eaten by coyotes if you don’t hurry your ass up” Peter explained as he relied on Stiles to hold on,wrapping his arms around his neck as the werewolf sprinted back to camp,where the rest we already near. 

 

 

Stiles lay in the tent in just his boxers and a tank top with a sheet wrapped over him as Peter climbed in wearing just his jeans. It was surprisingly stuffy in the tent even if as soon as your unzipped the door the cold night air rushed in.

 

“Are you planning on sleeping in them?” Stiles questioned with a yawn. 

 

“I was” Peter replied confused. 

 

“Nope , dude have you seen how tight they are ,because I have and...” Damn it! He had just admit that he had been staring at the tightness of his jeans. And he was still looking. Peter couldn’t stop smirking at the younger boy as he attempted to remove his jeans in the small area before he climbed into his sleeping bag. 

 

Later in the night , Peter was unable to sleep due to the rapid movement of the boy next to him. He braced an arm around the boys waist trying to calm the movement, his heart beat was furious and Peter could smell pain. He lifted up the boy's shirt to see that he had not changed the bandage since it got wet. He ripped the bandage off with one of his werewolf nails before he quietly got the first aid kit which was in the corner of the tent. He gently cleaned it and put a sterile bandage on it. Then he lay back in the position he was in before, his arm wrapped around Stiles' stomach, as he fell asleep still sucking away the pain. 

 

When the sun shone little rays through the gaps in the tent ,it awoke Stiles. He yawned not moving yet, but he noticed the arm wrapped around him and felt warm breathing against his neck. His heart hitched in his chest as he noticed a tiny sigh of content from the body behind him. 

 

“Um, Peter. I need to pee” Stiles announced awkwardly a blush evident on his face. The older werewolf rolled off of him ,not fully waking up as he just curled up on what was meant to be his side of the tent. 

 

Why was Stiles so comfortable with having the older Hale curled up against him? 


	2. Chapter 2

“Scotty,Scott!” Stiles whispered loudly as he unzipped his best friends tent. “Whoa, dude,cover up” This is the most amount of times he had seen his best friend and his girlfriend naked ever.

 

“Hey buddy, what's up?” Scott yawned as he sat up using only the sleeping bag to cover his junk.

 

“Dude,dude...this is healed. Gone. No pain.” Stiles murmured at at fast pace as he lifted up his shirt to show were the cuts should have been. “Werewolves don’t heal humans do they?I thought they couldn't. I thought they just sucked away pain” Scott looked just s confused as him and Allison appeared to have a slight blush on her face. Stiles thought nothing of it,she was naked in front of him but that was not the reason she was blushing.

 

“Have you asked Peter?” Allison asked as she wrapped the sheet around her before she pulled her tank top over her head. Stiles looked at her like she was crazy. “Maybe that is your answer, he is the one that healed you , plus he knows way more than Scott” Allison rolled her eyes when Scott looked offended. Stiles shrugged before he left and zipped their tent back up.

 

Peter was no longer in the tent where everyone else still was, however he could hear water running so he guessed he was in the shower tent.

 

He would have to wait. Apparently not long though.   
  
The older Hale came out of the shower tent with just a towel wrapped around his waist,his body still soaking wet his eyes met with the boy who was stood by the tent.

 

Stiles could not stop staring,his jaw slack. Way to help the man's already inflated ego. But he was extremely hot especially for his age...whatever that was. When Stiles asked how old he was and his eyebrows answered 'how old do you want me to be?' ,something clicked in Stiles that he couldn’t explain. It was like a challenge in a sense.

“I thought Wolf's couldn’t heal humans, is it different because you died and came back or?”Stiles pondered as Peter climbed into the tent.

 

“No Stiles it is not because of that.” Peter said as he slipped a shirt over his head.

 

“Then fine if you aren’t going to answer properly, why did you offer to bite me on my wrist?” 

 

“Seriously?” Peter sighed. “It's because the artery leads straight to the heart” 

 

“Why is that important?” Stiles questioned. 

 

“You are seriously dumb sometimes, now would you like to stay and watch me change?” Peter asked suggestively as he loosened his towel causing Stiles to scramble out of the tent and tripped over the orange tent wire. In the daylight! 

 

Stiles decided to play a prank on Scott for yesterday (and his uselessness towards the healing )that involved water,so he filled up some water balloons and climbed up a tree ,texting his best friend to come and meet him. It was just pure luck that he brought Allison and with the training Stiles had done his aim had improved. One hit Scott right square in the face and one of Allison's hit her in the breasts. Score. 

Sure , he got scolded by both of them but not for long because they all burst out laughing. And a whole water balloon fight broke out in camp and Derek actually joined in,he even smiled when he poured a bucket over Isaac. No one expected Isaac to kiss Derek though, that was different. But cute.

 

Stiles was pinned against the tree by the Alpha. Aiden had tightened his grip around Stiles' neck ready to snap it but he felt claws in the back of his own neck and he was dragged away from the boy and thrown into the muddy leaves behind them. All Stiles could hear was snarling and the sound of ripping flesh. There was a loud yelp and the red fluorescent eyes drifted away in a flash. Stiles whimpered as fluorescent cold blue eyes appeared out of the darkness coming towards him, fully wolfed out like a monster. The werewolf itself was whimpering as it came over to Stiles and rested its head onto his lap, blood was pouring out of the many wounds caused by the Alpha.

Out of nowhere Derek ,Cora,Scott and Allison rushed over. Allison explained how Ethan was bleeding and crying out in pain so they came to find Stiles to see if he was okay and not dead. Not killed by Aiden. He would have been if Peter didn’t help. They never expected to see a fully transformed Peter for the first time since he came back to life,slowly bleeding to death on Stiles' lap as he stroked the blood soaked fur.

 

Stiles had forgot,Peter was a monster. He.Was.A.Monster.

 

Yet he had saved him and even now he was snuggling up to him. Cora scoffed at the spectacle in front of her.

 

“I cant believe this”

Derek growled at her,warning her.

“Derek, do you not understand how creepy this is?” She screamed. “Stiles is my age!”

 

“That doesn’t matter Cora,now shut up and help me carry him” Her Alpha commanded.

 

“Tell me what the hell you are on about” Stiles demanded as he cradled Peter's head.

 

“It's not our place.”

 

“Your his mate. Or at least should be.” Cora spat with disgust before she was thrown against one of the trees and had her brother growling in her face.

 

When Stiles awoke the next morning Peter wasn’t next to him and he started to panic. He rushed out of the tent only to see Peter sat next to the fire with a kettle on it.   
He passed a cup to Stiles as he walked closer. Hot chocolate how thoughtful.

 

“Are you still in pain?” Stiles questioned with concern. Peter shook his head. “Where is everyone else?”   
  
“They went on another hike. We needed to talk in private.” Peter looked scared an expression Stiles had never seen on him. Never thought he would. “Cora told you something that wasn’t hers to tell. You are probably wondering why I never told you. I was going to wait till you were of age, even if that is different with werewolves, it mattered when I told you because of how you react. As mates we can heal each other, you may not be a werewolf but you saved my life last night. It's a very powerful thing even more powerful with a human mate. Especially one like your self. You are the epitome of special”

 

Stiles was shocked,obviously, but he hadn’t objected yet.

 

“This is all your decision though, I shall not force you to be mated with me. I know I wouldn’t want to be with me” Peter chuckled trying to hid his sadness and fear. “I shall leave you to your own thoughts, the pack should be back soon” He announced before he left with werewolf speed into the woods.

 

The day went strangely fast, Stiles thought it would go at a snails pace or death pace, yet they played 'capture the flag' in teams as a test of skills .

 

“The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All powers and items allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed with at least two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. Lydia will serve as referee this time. Begin!"

 

It was meant as training but even Derek forgot about that and became competitive to the extent that he was having fun.

Peter never came back until the sun had set and even then he just sat in a tree reading. Fucking werewolves and being able to see in the dark.

 

Stiles lay with Scott in his tent there legs bent with the torch shining upwards as they made hand shadow puppets. Scott tried to make a wolf but it looked more like a deer and Stiles made a rabbit. This is what he missed and begged for. To relieve things he did with Scott make when they were children but with the supernatural and girlfriends they hadn’t had time. It was bliss. To just lie with Scott and not think. Even if he needed too.

 

“Did you tell him everything?” Derek asked Peter as he leant against the tree staring up at his uncle.

 

“I told him everything he needed to know” Peter snorted not taking his eyes off of his book.

 

“That didn’t include that if he rejected you , that you'd slowly die ,did it?” Peter shook his head before he jumped down and sat in front of the fire. He was hypnotized by it, the whole camping trip he had never looked at the fire directly, he cooked on it but not when it was just wood and embers and ash. What their house turned out like.

 

“It's fine, he cant be forced to be with me if he doesn’t want to be. He deserves a normal life.”

 

Cora came crawling over with her tail in between her legs , looking at both of her elders with regret.

 

“I didn’t know that” Cora whimpered as her eyes begged for forgiveness.

 

“Of course you didn’t” He began kindly “You are just a child , a stupid child, you don’t know anything” Peter snarled causing her to flinch at the words like he had attacked her with his claws before he went for a walk again in the woods, this time at a normal pace. He ended up climbed through trees before he sat on the dock by the lake by himself just listening to the wildlife until a heartbeat ,out of place from the animals, appeared from nowhere.   
  


The boy plonked himself next to Peter , panting from the long walk, the dock creaked from the added weight. He placed a pile of rocks next to his thigh.

 

“Seems we both have the same thinking space, mind sharing?” Stiles smirked as he picked up and rock and messed with it , weaving it through his fingers. Peter sniggered and shook his head, he enjoyed the boys company more than anything else.

 

“So, how is it consummated?” Stiles questioned as he threw a flat stone with a twist of his wrist trying to skim it on the lake. Peter sighed then chuckled. It wouldn’t be so bad , it wasn’t like Peter was the psychopathic killer he use to be.

 

“Sex” The boy should not have been so shocked or as red as he was by the answer it was how most marriage type things were consummated. “Biting from both of us and an Alpha ritual”

 

“When would it have to be consummated by?” He pondered as he threw another rock this time it skimmed five times in a row, his record. Peter grabbed a rock from the pile Stiles had made and threw it with a better technique than Stiles, he also used his werewolfitude which made the rock skim twelve times in a row.

 

“Whenever you are ready” Lie. It was meant to be straight away.

 

“Am I then like a trophy wife and have to do whatever you say?” Stiles tasted the words like they were acid or poison, he was no one possession. He was his own person. Always will be.

 

“Lord no! As if you would ever act like that. If anything I am your bitch” Peter laughed as he lay on his back on the dock next to Stiles. The boy made a humming noise as he thought about the process and whether he wanted this. He shouldn’t. Within the next few seconds Stiles had straddled Peter's hips and pressed their lips together gently. He framed Peter's face with his long fingers tracing his jawline and he placed his body against the man's, as if on instinct Peter grabbed Stiles' ass within seconds of the kiss causing the boy to moan against his mouth as his caress his buttocks.It started out innocent, lips touching, mouths barely open. But within moments the kiss turned hot, Stiles would later describe it as feral even. Their bodies pressed up against one another, Stiles' hands caught in Peter's hair, pulling taut and rough. A small noise slipped from Peter's mouth as Stiles licked the roof of his mouth. 

 

“Is that a yes?” Peter panted his eyes turning fluorescent blue, a stunning but cold colour. Beautiful but dangerous. Like Peter. It shouldn’t turn Stiles on so much that Peter was losing control but it did. And he didn’t regret it.

 

“Yes, yes fuck yesss. ”The boy begged as he ground his hips against the older man below him.

 

Peter ended up pinning the boy to a tree like he was with Aiden but the outcome would be different. The wolf was slowly taking over now that it's mate had accepted. Stiles' legs were wrapped around him as there tongues explored and fought for dominance in each others mouths.   
  
“God your mouth is irresistible, you are irresistible...I could eat you up” Peter growled against his lips causing a rush to go up Stiles' spine. The wolf took over and the wrist that was pinned above Stiles' head was no in his mouth but the teeth had not sunk in yet as he made contact with the boy ,asking for permission. Which he got. The teeth sunk into the flesh as the blood came out mixing with the saliva. Tears streamed down Stiles' cheeks as a moan escaped his mouth both in pain and ecstasy. Peter lapped up the tears before he placed a chaste kiss on both of his eyelids. His. Only his. The wolf howled loudly causing Stiles to flinch and the other wolves probably heard it at the camp.

 

“Sorry,sorry” Peter apologized breathlessly as he placed his head against the boys chest above his heart listening to the constant pitter patter. It was grounding him.

 

Making sure the boy was wrapped around him tightly he began walking back to the camp , ever once in a while placing kisses all over Stiles' body.

 

 

“He accepted then?” Derek asked with an Isaac wrapped around his body.

 

“Yes he did and it was all his decision” Peter hummed in happiness before he pulled Cora into a hug accepting her apology she was then dragged to her tent by Erica where Boyd already was. Young ,adventurous love Peter muttered under his breathe.

 

Peter was lay next to Stiles in just his boxers and Stiles in the same state. Except Stiles now decided to straddle the older man again who quickly turned the tales so the boy was underneath him squirming to gain control. He rolled their hips together roughly and revelled in the noise that escaped the boy's mouth. The way their clothed cocks slid together in a swift movement made both of them shiver. Peter knew that the rest of the pack could hear but honestly it put them in their place with a mate ,especially a human , he was now higher up then the rest of the Beta's. He thought himself higher anyway ,he was an ex-Alpha.

 

He kissed and nibbled a trail from Stiles' jaw down to his hip bone where he slip his fingers underneath the boy's boxers, slowly pulling them down as he shuffled with them placing soft kisses on his inner thigh. He then forced two fingers into Stiles' mouth the boy lapping them up, saliva covering them when he pulled them out there was a dirty popping sound. Peter prodded at his entrance with one of the lubricated finger. He pushed in, just a knuckle, lubricated and slick, and Stiles' muscles clenched wildly around it. The feeling was weird until the finger curled and hit his prostate, he begged for more, so Peter but in the other finger and Stiles began to fuck himself against the fingers. Peter was undeniably rock hard.

 

“Fuck,” he breathes, looks at the spot where he’s hitched, wedged into Stiles, and his cock throbs as though he could lose it right then. he can’t not, deeper and deeper and buried to the hilt and Stiles' shoulders are heaving. He’s struggling to breathe. 

Peter closes his eyes, groans, cants his whole body forward, and Stiles cries out, voice catching, letting the rest of his breath out only when Peter pulls out an inch or two. He struggles for another inhalation, and Peter pushes forward again. A dizzy thrill flies up through his chest when Stiles shouts again at the contact. Yes. He did that. And he does it again, and Stiles' hands go to claws on the sleeping bag, gathering up handfuls of them.

And the tightness won’t let up, either, and Stiles' shouts grow more ragged and louder and higher, until they break, then they shatter on the floor of his register and they’re low moans again. Peter doesn’t know what he’s saying, just “tight” and “Stiles” and “fuck,” and still his eyes are drawn to where his hips drive into Stiles'. 

The way he clutches at the sheets, the way he groans, the way he motherfucking _clenches_ around Peter’s dick, then breathes out, relaxes, and everything goes soft and warm again, tight but not constricting, Stiles making strangled sounds, sweaty, pushing back as though he can’t get enough of Peter’s cock inside him. He’s shaking, he’s groaning, he’s pulling out and falling down, laughing, overwhelmed, rolling onto the pillow beside Stiles. 

 

“Fuck , I love you Stiles, so fucking much” Peter chuckled as he buried his head in the crook of the boy's neck.   
  


This time Derek was allowed to drive the minivan back because he wasn’t angry, he was grounded, he was cheerful. He had things,people, to care about. He would not be reckless. Peter had Stiles sat in-between his legs next to Scott and Allison who were snuggling , Isaac was sat next to Scott and Danny and Ethan had changed cars and were sat behind the others in the minivan so that Cora,Boyd and Erica could all be together. What was even better was Jackson and Lydia were less grumpy and seem to care about the newer people in the group now. The camping trip was a wondrous success everyone had bonded,gotten better at defending and offence and Peter had finally got someone to keep him sane, someone he could be who he use to want to be for. 


End file.
